Theft of surfboards is regrettably common. Thus, when a surfboard is left unattended in a public place, it would be desirable to use an anti-theft device such as a lock. However, surfboards are relatively large smooth items and are not readily secured by generic locking devices such as chains or padlocks. A specialised lock is required which will affix both to a surfboard and a sturdy object, such as a vehicle roof-rack, to prevent unauthorised removal of the surfboard.
Most Malibu surfboards have finboxes. These are produced in various standard sizes and are typically of elongate rectangular box like construction with a slot opening to the underside of the surfboard. The longer side walls of the finbox include longitudinally directed internal recesses designed to retain a surfboard fin. This provides an anchor to which one may affix a lock, albeit a rather inaccessible one.
To date, surfboard locks which affix to the finbox have been complex arrangements of separate components which must be carefully inserted and held before being retained in place by a padlock or other member. It is often difficult to hold several components together whilst engaging a padlock. Further, the separate components are prone to loss. This is particularly the case where the lock is being used on a beach where parts may fall and be lost in sand. There is a need for an arrangement which would ameliorate the above problem.